


Heaven Sent

by ItsDannieHey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brienne doesn't hate his sorry ass for long, Brienne hates his sorry ass, F/M, Frenemies, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I don't do incest, Modern Era, Originally Posted on Tumblr, There's A Tag For That, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDannieHey/pseuds/ItsDannieHey
Summary: Jaime was bored.That happened very often.Today was especially painful, watching his step-sister getting married surely counted as one of the least favorite situations in his life he had to endure so far. As Robert Baratheon clumsily and - apparently - drunkenly twirled Cersei across the dancefloor in the middle of the room, Jaime was stood on the sidelines.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/gifts).



> I was browsing Tumblr prompts for stories to write and I found this so ...
> 
> “I can be nice!”  
> “If you mean that you have the capacity to be nice if you choose to, then yes that is true. However you never are.”
> 
> (Prompt from https://promptsausandshit.tumblr.com/)

**HEAVEN SENT  
**

* * *

_"I can be nice!"_

_"If you mean that you have the general capacity to be nice if you choose to ... then yes, that is true. However, you never are."_

_"Harsh!"_

_"True."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"How long are you planning to keep this up?"_

_"Longer than you..."_

_"Is this one of those situations in which we are both too stubborn?"_

_"No, it is one of those situations - again! - in which you can't admit you were an absolute ass!"_

* * *

Jaime was bored.

That happened very often.

Today was especially painful, watching his step-sister getting married surely counted as one of the least favorite situations in his life he had to endure so far. As Robert Baratheon clumsily and - apparently - drunkenly twirled Cersei across the dancefloor in the middle of the room, Jaime was stood on the sidelines.

That's how it felt.

That's how it had felt for months ever since Cersei had stood before him, a sparkling engagement ring on her finger, telling him she had - _finally!_ \- found someone she could marry, someone that felt right for her. Jaime hadn't exactly known how to react to that, what it felt like was a bucket of ice-cold water being thrown onto his head without any warning.

She hadn't told him she was seeing someone else, hadn't bothered to tell him even when she was seeing them both at the same time, had only come clean after Jaime had confronted her with the fact that their brother Tyrion, had spotted her and Robert at a restaurant in Dorne, exchanging body fluids through passionate kisses.

Jaime's world had turned upside down.

That's how it had felt.

That's how it still felt from time to time.

Especially today.

He was also bored. The entire wedding had been utterly ... _insane_ with how over-the-top it was, the number of people that were crammed into the ballroom had almost caused their aunt Genna to faint. The round tables were decorated with several candles and adjacent fire risks aka flammable decoration. Jaime had told Tyrion to look out for their elderly relatives so that they didn't accidentally knock something over and start a fire.

 _'Well, we didn't start the fire..."_ he grinned and took in the rest of the room. People were gathered around the dancefloor, their phones and cameras in hand to take pictures and videos of the happy couple. Jaime wondered whether Cersei would be happy about her clearly drunk new husband who was now barely able to coordinate any of his movements, let alone his feet. Judging by Cersei's pained expression, he had stepped on her foot again just now and a small chuckle escaped Jaime's mouth.

"It's truly a sight to behold," a voice next to him commented and Jaime recognized his brother who offered him a flute of champagne which Jaime, slightly bending down to his dwarf brother, took and nodded.

"Well as long as they're happy..." Jaime's voice trailed off, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"They're not and you know that," Tyrion commented and took a sip from his flute, "... but sometimes people choose not to be happy. It happens more often than you think. People make bad decisions all the time..."

"I suppose that is true," Jaime said softly and ran the fingers of his right hand through his hair. The movement still hurt a little, his fingers sometimes still tingling. He grimaced and put his hand down again.

"Hurts?" Tyrion asked, compassion thick on his voice.

"Yeah, I am working on it," Jaime responded and let his glance wander over the crowd again which had started applauding politely as the married couple finished their first dance ... or should he say, as the music thankfully finally stopped? He did see their father in the corner of the room, watching the scene before him unfold as did Jaime. He was absolutely certain, Tywin also saw right through Robert's pretense and the fact that he was not only drinking but heavy drinking.

On a regular basis.

"What the hell is this _fool_ doing now?" Tyrion remarked as Robert clumsily grabbed the microphone off the DJ and tapped it, two, three times which caused a loud knocking sound to echo through the entire room.

Jaime could only laugh, "honestly? I don't know." He registered how his father made his way toward the couple in an attempt to prevent Robert from speaking. The same attempt was made by Cersei before Robert shoved her to the side with one clumsy push that had Cersei bump into the adjacent table. Thankfully, the decoration didn't catch fire even though the table shook violently upon impact with Cersei's body.

Without prelude, Robert started to talk.

"Looks like I am married now..." he trailed off and a few polite claps could be heard, mostly, however, people took in the scene before them with astonishment and wonder. Robert's tone and him stumbling over the simplest words had the last of the guests realize that he must be blissfully drunk. The question was whether the level of drunkenness would cause him to make an absolute fool of himself.

"Well, back in the day you weren't a real man until you'd fucked one girl from each of the Seven Kingdoms and the Riverlands. Did you know that we used to call it 'making the eight'?

' _Well, this is an unexpected turn of events,"_ Jaime thought and drank the rest of his champagne in one go, his brother's heavy sighs reverberating in his ear as he did so.

* * *

More shocking than Robert Baratheon's drunk behavior had been seeing his father, Tywin Lannister, profusely apologizing for the fact that two burly men had just escorted the groom out of the ballroom and possibly into the suite the couple was supposed to spend their wedding night in. Judging by Cersei's furious face, Jaime was a hundred percent sure there was no chance in hell she would allow her husband to touch her after his little improv stint with the microphone. A microphone he hadn't given up without a fight any less.

"Well," Tyrion had said, "this was interesting, yet not entirely unexpected."

"You don't say," Jaime muttered under his breath.

"Does it help?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Does it help to see how helplessly she has maneuvered herself into one shitty marriage for the looks of it?" Tyrion asked.

"It doesn't make it _worse_ ," Jaime smiled, waving at a waiter that was handing out more alcohol. As he was adequately supplied, he turned to his brother and started laughing without any prelude.

"What's so funny?"

“A man can bear almost anything if he must," Jaime pressed out.

"You're finding all of this extremely hilarious," Tyrion realized and joined in.

"I do find all of this extremely hilarious," Jaime gestured around the room, "I mean just look at what is happening here? Everyone is at a loss as to what to do, Cersei was escorted out just now, crying profusely, the groom is probably out drunk by now. The guests are shamelessly filling their purses with food and are hilariously uncomfortable. This is one of those outcomes of this afternoon that, if pitched to a screenwriter, would have been refused for everyone would say it is not possible for this to happen like it just did. But it did, Tyrion, it totally just did."

Jaime could not help prevent the smile that spread across his face. Cersei had made her choice and it appeared to be a bad one.

The only thing Jaime was not sure about himself was whether or not he would be comfortable with her coming back to him. After all, he hadn't been her first choice.

* * *

"Why haven't we done this _months_ ago?" Sansa half complained, half asked when she zipped up her jacket, ready to leave the changing room of the hotel wellness area. They were both relaxed and boneless after their time in the sauna and steam room and a 30-minute back massage that had almost had Brienne fall asleep.

"I don't know," Brienne said, sleepily.

"I am just glad we don't have to drive," Sansa yawned, "Margaery is an angel."

"Truly," Brienne added, "got everything?"

Sansa looked around but saw nothing amiss so she followed her friend out of the changing room and into a hallway. In the distance, they could hear soft music from one of the ballrooms. It must be one of the sumptuous weddings that were held here on a regular. Two men walked toward them and upon passing Brienne and Sansa heard them complain about that exact wedding.

"What an absolute shitshow," the older of the two said, "I can't believe he wasn't even able to hold back for one afternoon."

"I know, he would have had to hold it together for just today. I do not know why we always assume he can actually do it."

"Me neither."

"Thankfully he passed out immediately, I don't know what I would have done if he had been like this to my face, by the Seven ..."

Sansa and Brienne exchanged a quick glance as the two men were continuing their walk along the corridor toward the other part of the hotel building, away from the guest rooms and toward the ballrooms and Sansa just said, "must be a hell of a party."

"Well, I guess so," Brienne chuckled and as they went around the corner in order to reach the lobby and ...

_THUD._

The first thing Brienne saw when she regained her balance and brushed her hair out of her face after colliding with someone were a set of moss-green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I would be starting a new multi-chapter story and of course, I have other more pressing things to do and of course, I will still continue this.
> 
> Take this Corona, we all need something to do and I will write and I hope you will have fun reading.


End file.
